Between Heaven and Hell
by somebody51232
Summary: What if the jutsus on the forbidden scroll didn’t have descriptions? What if Kage Bunshin was not the first technique? What if it was… Shiki Fuujin? Instead of the Shinigami, Kami comes out. NaruXKami Kami is a girl. Powerful Naruto
1. Shiki Fuujin

**Between Heaven and Hell**

** Chapter one-Shiki Fuujin**

Summery- What if the jutsus on the forbidden scroll didn't have descriptions? What if Kage Bunshin was not the first technique? What if it was… Shiki Fuujin? Instead of the Shinigami Kami comes out. NaruXKami Kami is a girl.

"blah" **human and non-hell servant talk**

'blah' **human thoughts**

'_blah'_ **inner Sakura**

"**blah" jutsus, hell servant or demon talk**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto because if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

**Now on with the story!!!**

**(Unknown Place)**

She was running for her life. She looked about 12 or 13 and was only 4foot 10inches with long indigo hair with green streaks reaching down towards the middle of her back almost like a waterfall. Her eyes were light gray bordering on white; they were pretty but also intimidating like she was trying to figure out the best way to take you down. She was wearing a plain black Japanese Kimono with the border being red.

This was not her day. Just an hour ago she found out that Satan, ruler of hell, has been creating an army of demons to take over both heaven and hell. It was a master plan, must have taken him centuries to just think of it. But in the end it was quite simple. He would gather up the tailed demons and send them to earth. Here they would kill many people. Now in this time many people have become greedy and have sinned… a lot. Since they will kill so many people who have sinned, his army would grow. He also new that people would eventually figure out that they could seal the demons into newborn babies, thus making the child be an outcast and hated. Since it happens at an early stage of human life the child's mind will probably be damaged forever. Thus making it easier for the demon to corrupt their minds by promising power to destroy those who have sinned on him/her, and eventually they will join up with Satan.

Why is that good for him? She hadn't figured it out until recently. She found out that though a demons power may be very high they cant grow any more, they cant learn anything new, but a child… there is so much potential in them. They might grow finding stuff out that the demon doesn't know like jutsus (even thought demons do know jutsus they cant really use them). Combined with a demons knowledge, power, and influence the possibilities are numerous. And when the time is right the Jinchuuriki (human sacrifice) will join him and he will lead his army to heaven and destroy it once and for all.

Now back to the situation. Why was she running for her life? The answer is simple; she has just found out the reason for him using the Jinchuuriki and was spotted by a lower demon. She could have easily defeated them being Kami (Japanese god). Yes that's right Kami. Why did she look like a 13 year old girl, because she was actually trying to pretend like she was a person from heaven that was curious and came to see how things were…err… down here. She picked a child because they were known for their curiosity, and because they were easy to turn into because their body was just smaller and easier created (A/N the reason a child is easier to create is because children are always created when they are born, you never se someone born and they were immediately 30).

Practically she could turn into an aged woman because she was immortal and can be how old as she wants as long as she is not on earth. Satan didn't know that heaven knew of his plan but was getting his suspicions. So if he found out that Kami herself has been snooping around he would have started the attack early and she knew that they didn't have enough power to withstand such an attack without one of the powerful Bijuu (tailed demon) on their side, which would be highly unlikely. But she still wanted to find some answers that she wanted to know for along time. So now that bring us back to…

"**Hey you!! Stop!" **yelled the demon. He knew he was going to be in trouble if he didn't. His day was already bad starting considering he was placed on guard duty and now this!

_FLASHBACK_

"_**Aww come on!"**__ yelled the demon with his tail and arms in the air waving in a protest like motion. His name was Marty. Not the best name to strike fear into peoples hearts exactly. He stood exactly six feet tall with red rough skin. He had a regular red Japanese war chest plate and leg plate with golden insignias saying that he worked for Satan, with blue shoulder pads to show his rank__**(1)**__. He had 2 dragon like tails swaying out the back of his chest plate. He was bald with 2 two inch horns on top of his head. He had a crooked nose and long pointy ears. His eyes were pure black. His long four arms had 5 fingers on each hand with two and a half inch claws on inch finger. He had no shoes on revealing his long toenails._

"_**It was not my choice Marty. It's the boss's. Its your turn on guard duty."**__ The other demon said. He looked exactly like Marty except he had 2 pairs of crab claws with his 2 hands. His shoulder plates were dark green. His facial expression was plain like he never showed any feelings. His skin was a dark blue. His name was Frahros._

"_**Oh well Frahros, might as well just get it over with. Everyone despises guard duty. It is the most boring job because you almost never do anything."**__ Marty said with defeat in his voice. He turned around and started walking toward the door and sulked of towards it._

"_**See you at lunch break… I guess"**__ were Marty's final words. _

**_(1 hour later)_**

"_**This is so boring!!"**__ Marty yelled out to no one in particular because no one was there. It took all of his strengths to not fall asleep. Just at ten he heard a muffled footstep. His ears immediately perked. Just then he saw a small girl that he new was not from hell. Immediately when the girl saw him she darted out the other direction. He knew if he didn't catch her he would be in really big trouble._

"_**Hey you!! Stop!" **__he yelled._

_FLASHBACK END_

And now here we are. _**Better stop her quickly**_ he thought. With that he prepared to do a hell jutsu.

"** Oniton: makai no honoo** **(Demon style: flame of hell)!!(2)"** With that a dark river of flames rushed toward our girl.

"Damn!" she cursed quietly as soon she saw the flame coming for her. She didn't want to use her powers to reveal her powers. She waited until the flame was really close ant with that she ducked so that it missed her barely.

"**This time I will not miss! Oniton: makai no honoo****!!" **as with that he sot out another stream of black flames. _Damn now it looks I will have to use my powers to get out of here._ As she was about to use her powers a bright flash appeared and a figure walked out. The figure was easily ten feet tall with purple skin. It was dressed in all white. The shinigami (death god).

"Why are you attacking a soul from heaven." The death god stated in his loud booming voice, and what appeared to be scowl on his face.

"**She w-was in o-our t-territory Sh-sh-shinigami-sama,"** he stammered out. He was now scared. The shinigami was one of the most powerful figures in this realm.

"I better not see this again. She is just a poor soul, which got lost! Next time I see this you will not go without punishment!" with that he grabbed hold of Kami and disappeared in a flash of light.

**(Shinigamis office)**

They appeared in a room that was 30 by 30 feet around, with a throne in the back.

"I know its you Kami." He said.

"It is good that I got there in time or else you would have been fount out." His expression got serious instantly as he sat down.

"Now what exactly did you find out." He said again. So Kami started telling what she found out. Shinigami then sighed and stated.

"Well I better start preparing our forces. You can stay here for now.' And with that he left. Kami didn't know what to do while she was here. She might as well get comfortable she thought. So she went over to the throne and sat down. Immediately as she sat down she heard the noise

"Shiki Fuujin (Demonic Soul Sealing Technique)!!" but it sounded faint and it was also a voice of a child. She immediately found herself being pulled into the throne and then disappeared before she could yell anything.

**(A couple moments earlier in a forest next to Konoha)**

He was panting. He has just stolen the forbidden scroll from the Hokage tower like Mizuki ordered him if he wanted to pass the Genin exam. He sat down and started to read it.

"Nani!! (What)" he yelled. There were no descriptions next to the jutsus. He read then out loud. "Explanation of jutsus are on the second scroll. What there is another!! Oh well, no time to go back." He shrugged. He sat down more comfortably so he can read more.

"Hmm… Whats this? Shiki Fuujin? I don't know?? Oh well it sound better than the other ones." With that he started to read on how to perform it.

** (Couple hours later)**

"There I found you Naruto!!" yelled an angry Iruka as he jumped down from a tree.

"You're already here sensei? I only had time to learn one technique thought. Oh well its like Mizuki sensei said. If I can learn one technique from the scroll I can pass the Genin Exam!!" Naruto said with a smile. _Mizuki_ thought Iruka. Just at that moment a giant shuriken hurled it self out from a tree. Naruto ducked expecting it to hit but he never felt it. As he slowly opened his eyes he saw Iruka standing above him as the shuriken embedded itself into his back.

"Iruka- sensei… WHY!!" Naruto yelled as he saw Mizuki jump from the trees.

"Iruka don't fool yourself we know you hate Naruto as much as I do. Hey Naruto do you want to know why everyone hates you?? Mizuki said with a smirk.

"No Mizuki its forbidden!" Now Naruto was getting curious. _Why everyone hates me?_ "That's right Naruto. The story about the nine-tailed fox is not true. The Yondaime could never kill the Kyuubi. So he sealed it into to a new born baby. YOU! You Naruto are the demon fox. Even Iruka hates you because you killed his parents!!" With that Mizuki started to laugh manically.

"So that's why… all those glares…" with that Naruto started crying and ran off into the forest. "Naruto!!!" yelled Iruka as he darted off into the forest. "Not so fast Iruka." Mizuki said as he jumped in front of him.

"Answer me this. Why do you protect that brat? After all he did kill your parents?" asked Mizuki.

"That's because I watched him over the years and I have come to a conclusion that Naruto is not the Demon Fox, but rather our savior!!" then he started lecturing on why that's true. In the distance Naruto heard this and ran back.

"Iruka you are a fool and with that you shall DIE!!" yelled Mizuki as he took out another shuriken. Just as he was about to throw it, Naruto jumped out of the trees and punched Mizuki in the face so hard that he flew back 20 feet.

"If you so much as touch Iruka sensei… I WILL KILL YOU!!' with that he turned to Iruka and smiled. "Thanks for not seeing me as all the others did. And now I will how you a technique that I learned from the scroll." With that he turned to Mizuki.

"HA HA HA HA HA!!! A brat like you, kill me? I would like to see you try!!" "You are going to regret those words Mizuki-sensei… EAT this Shiki Fuujin!!!" Immediately after he said that a bright flash of light appeared.

**(Author Notes) **

**Here is chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. The pairing will be NarutoXKami. Maybe more later on. For my other fics Dreams Banished, and Kamis living soul, I will be wre-writing due to too many plot holes. Here are some explanations.**

**The ranks are yellow for privet, blue for captain, dark green for major, Red is for colonel, and black is for general. **

**Oniton: makai no honoo**** (Demon style: flame of hell)- an intermediate attack that hell demons use. Basically it shoots out black flames out of the users mouth and can reach to 50 yards. Work like any fire jutsu on mortals but halves the damage to beings not on earth like all the other Oni (demon) and Tenshi (angel) techniques. Mortal jutsus don't work if only used with chakra. **

**I hope you all enjoyed that and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can**.


	2. A new me

**Between Heaven and Hell**

** Chapter two- A new me**

Summery- What if the jutsus on the forbidden scroll didn't have descriptions? What if Kage Bunshin was not the first technique? What if it was… Shiki Fuujin? Instead of the Shinigami, Kami comes out. NaruXKami Kami is a girl.

"blah" **human and non-hell servant talk**

'blah' **human thoughts**

'_blah'_**inner Sakura**

"**blah" jutsus, hell servant or demon talk**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto because if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics. I do own all of my OC's and original jutsus, which are at the bottom.**

**AN- Got lots of good reviews about this story!! I am definitely not going to abandon this one.**

**To answer some questions- Yes, Naruto will learn Kage Bunshin and an extra one or two. Also this fic will follow the canon but Naruto will be more powerful (I also might change some battles the way I might want them to be).**

**I might also add more pairings later on in the story so I am open for suggestions. **

**Also there is a bit of gore in this chapter.**

**Now on with the story!!!**

_(Last time)_

"_If you so much as touch Iruka sensei… I WILL KILL YOU!!' with that he turned to Iruka and smiled._

"_Thanks for not seeing me as all the others did. And now I will how you a technique that I learned from the scroll." With that he turned to Mizuki._

"_HA HA HA HA HA!!! A brat like you, kill me? I would like to see you try!!"_

"_You are going to regret those words Mizuki-sensei… EAT this __Shiki Fuujin!!!" __Immediately after he said that a bright flash of light appeared._

(Now)

"W-what the hell??" yelled out a confused Naruto as he stumbled back a couple of feet with a look of surprise on his face. The light seemed to not stop. Meanwhile Iruka could just gape openly. Not only did his student pull of one of the most powerful techniques, but now he was going to die as well. Oh yes Iruka new this technique. He was there when it happened.

"Naruto!! NO!! Did you know what technique you just did??!! That technique will seal any opponent but at the COST OF YOUR LIFE!" yelled the scared chunnin. _First my parents, now my student, how many more of my precious people will I loose??_ Thought Iruka.

" Do you mean I will die sensei??" he just watched as Iruka nodded slowly.

"Noo! This cant be happening I still have to become Hokage!!' yelled Naruto as he dropped to his knee's and was on the verge of tears._Why didn't I just get the other scroll also, so I could have figured it out_, thought Naruto. Mizuki on the other hand was out right scared. Not only was he going to get sealed into that brat, but also he was going to get sealed into a brat with _Kyuubi_ in him! Oh this could not get any worse. As soon as he thought of that the light started to dim. After it was out they gasped. In the clearing was a girl no less than 13, and the fact that she was unconscious made it more interesting. Naruto being the curious one was first to get out of the trance.

"A-ano (what) are you alright… I mean aren't you supposed to kill me or something." He said while poking her with a stick (A/N lol). The two chunnins couldn't help but sweat drop at the genins childish antics.

"Ha ha demon looks like your technique failed. Now all of you will die!! Katon, Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Element, Phoenix Fire Technique)!!" Yelled Mizuki as he realized that Narutos technique failed. Naruto just turned around in time to see the fireballs coming towards him.

"Ahhh!!" he yelled as he sprinted out of the way fast enough to dodge it, but not fast enough to make one fireball graze his orange jumpsuit.

"How dare you Mizuki-sensei!!" with that he turned to Iruka and smiled.

"I am sorry but I lied to you. Shiki Fuujin wasn't the only technique that I memorized from the scroll. Here is the other one. **Raiton**:**Boruto Tama (Lightening element: Voltage sphere)(1)!!"**with that he stuck his palm out in a forward motion and as soon as he did that Mizuki yelled out in pain. Pain. It was everywhere for Mizuki. It was like little worms of electricity were wriggling everywhere in his body. He didn't have time to realize that Naruto was only a foot away from him before he delivered a painful uppercut to the jaw followed by a back hook kick to the side of the face. He tried to parry but the pain was too much. He smashed through a couple of trees before slowly getting up.

"How dare you do that to me demon!!! Even if you can defeat me everyone will still hate you! You are a demon! And no one will see beyond that! You say you want recognition, but let me tell you something: No one will ever recognize you even if you become Hokage!! They will still see the demon that you really are at heart!! Even the Hokage probably hates you but does not show it in order 'to keep the memory of the fourth'. You say you want to be like the Yondaime? Well you cant because you are a demon!" with that he charged at Naruto.

Naruto stood frozen digesting the information he had just received from Mizuki. His mind didn't register when Mizuki yelled out a jutsu.

**"Doton: Maruchipuru Kobushi (Earth Element: Multiple Fists)(2)!!" **yelled Mizuki while a fist made of earth formed below Naruto and hit his calf causing him to trip to the ground. Then another fist formed before he could slam into the ground and punched his face to knock him backwards. Then Mizuki had enough time to get close to Naruto to slice his chest a little bit with a kunai before he punched him straight in the face sending him flying.

" Now demon I shall have my revenge with my revenge with my ultimate technique!!**Doton: Naimenteki Bakuha (Earth Style: Inner explosion)(3)!!" **with that the ground under Naruto started to rumble and before he knew it he was covered in dirt and flying into the air with at least a couple broken bones.

His back was bleeding pretty bad leaving droplets to fall while he was flying in the air. His cut from the kunai before was throbbing badly while the front of his shirt was covered in blood. With all that pain he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

(Naruto's Mind)

Naruto woke up in a dark, dimly lit, sewer with water droplets falling in the background. _Drip, drip, drip_. He slowly got up and opened his eyes. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. Then he remembered last night's occurrences. A single tear came out of his eye. As he thought.

_It can't be true it just can't be. Will he really not be accepted still even if he was Hokage? Is that not enough?_ Hejust wanted for it to all go away. Just then he heard a loud booming voice in front of him.

**"Hah, so this is my vessel? Pathetic."**Said the voice in front of him as he realized that he was in front of a cage. The cage was at least 200 feet tall. He could see 2 evil eyes and an even more evil smirk. In the middle of the cage he saw a kanji for seal, and inside the cage was the biggest fox he had ever seen.

"W-who are y-you?" he managed to squeak out.

**"I will give you a hint… nine-tails,"**** t**he figure said in a voice that made Naruto take a couple of steps back with.

"K-kyuubi" Naruto said with fear in his voice.

**"Yes. Now back to the problem. You are letting apathetic mortal defeat you! No vessel of mine will be weak. "**** Said Kyuubi.**

"Bu-but how? If I kill him then everyone will think I am a monster?" asked a terrified Naruto.

**"Don't you already see it? Nobody there cares for you they all hate you! You should destroy them all!"**yelled back a certain nine-tailed fox.

"But I cant do that. I have to believe in them as the fourth Hokage believed in me!"

**"Hn. Whatever but you will soon see that I am right. For now consider his … rent."**

Just as the Kyuubi said that Naruto could feel himself regaining consciousness.**_This nut might be hard to crack but I will do it eventually and soon he will be beside Satan-sama ruling the world… both of them… _**were Kyuubi's final thoughts were.

(Reality)

Red Chakra started to surround Naruto. As it pushed him off the ground from where the explosion was. His wounds began to heal instantly with a slight hissing noise. One bubbling tail came from his back. His whisker marks became more defined and his canines grew larger. 2 red ears sprung out on his head. His hair and nails grew out more. With the chakra his shirt opened making it flap wildly behind him. His eyes became stilted and red. His facial expression turned into a snarl. He dropped on all fours as he said in a demonic voice.

**"Today Mizuki your blood will be slatted on the trees. Today your guts will spill into the river. Today your blood will be on my fingers. Today you will… DIE!!"** he said. Mizuki and Iruka could only stare in shock at the being before them. Mizuki was first to get out of the trance. He smirked as he pulled out a bottle of purple liquid.

"It looks like that you are more powerful than I thought _demon_." He said while stretching out the word demon.

"To bad I will have to put you out of your misery." With that he started to drink the liquid. He immediately began to change. He grew tiger fur all around his body as his muscles became more defined. His canines grew larger as purple chakra surrounded him.

"Ha ha ha. In this form no one can stop me and with that he charged. He yelled "Katon: Tora tsume (Fire element: Tiger claws)(4)!!" he yelled as fire consumed his claws, the he stroke with them and the flame shot of toward Naruto. Naruto just smirked. His tail behind him shot up and consumed the flames.

**"****Is that all you goy Mizuki-****_sensei_****??"**Naruto said in his demonic voice and shot off towards Mizuki.

**"****Take this****!" **and he stroke Mizuki with his claws in an upward motion, which struck him square in the chest. Mizuki stumbled back a bit and countered with a roundhouse kick to the head. Naruto ducked down and used a drop kick on his calf, which missed barely.

"My, my, my demon, you sure have gotten good but now can you stand up to this technique!?" Then Mizuki back flipped backward and started doing hand signs.

**"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Element, Water Dragon Blast)!!**" A small lake beside them shifted shape into a large dragon and sped towards Naruto. Naruto didn't have time to react and the dragon hit him full force, which sent him flying back with bruises all around his body. But Mizuki wasn't finished yet. He yelled.

"**Katon: Tora tsume!!" **and the tiger claws flew out and hit Narutoin his back making blood flow behind him. Mizuki just chuckled.

**"**Time to finish this**Doton: Naimenteki Bakuha!" **as the ground below Naruto exploded again, his body started having numerous wounds all around him. His blood spilled on the floor as he was laying down without any motions. But before Mizuki could proudly say he won Narutos body started to twitch as a second tail formed behind him.

**"****You. You. YOU!****!" **He yelled as he got up looking more demonic than before. After he said that he reappeared behind Mizuki and dug his nails into his back. He took his fingers out slowly as Mizuki yelled in agony. Soon the back of his fur was all red. After his fingers were out he immediately kicked him in the back which made him fall on his face before Naruto could finish him Mizuki muttered a Kwamiri (Replacement technique) and replaced himself with a log. Out of nowhere Mizuki's voice was heard and it sounded like he was in pain.

"Well well well (cough) demon (cough). Looks like I underestimated you again (cough), but this is my true ultimate technique. No one has survived it yet (cough). Prepare yourself!!** Katon: ****Gyakujou Tora Bakufuu (Fire Element, Frenzy Tiger Blast)(5)****"**A giant 50 by 50 feet tall tiger head surrounded by white flames shot out of the forest towards Naruto.

**"****_It looks like I will have to give him more power because he is so weak, but soon he will surpass that weakness with his hate. I just hope he survives this. No he will survive this because of his feelings."_**Thought a Nine-tailed demon.

Naruto screamed in pain as 3 more tails shot out of his back. Now all of his tails shot out in different directions each extending 30 feet. One went to his right. Another to his left. Another to his northwest. Another to his northeast. Ant finally his last one straight up. Between his tails a thin layer of red chakra connected them, just before the flaming tiger head hit them. The tails seemed to create a barrier against the attack. Mizuki stared in aw as the tiger head burned out as it touched his barrier.

"Impossible." He whispered._Looks like I have no choice_, he thought. He took out another bottle of purple liquid and drank it. _This might almost kill me but at least I will defeat that demon_, he thought again. After the Flames burned out Naruto stood there panting so his mind couldn't register when Mizuki showed up in front of him and hooked him in the jaw. When Naruto registered what happened he couldn't believe it. Mizuki's skin was burning, and it seemed that all of his power, speed, etc doubled if not tripled!

**"Looks like this will be pure taijutsu****."**He muttered in his ultra demon like voice. He was hurting all over but he knew he needed to finish this. He just wanted to knock him out but his demonic half wouldn't let him take control. With that he charged at Mizuki with an upper cut, who dodged it easily and countered with an elbow strike to the rib cage which broke 2 ribs but they immediately started to heal. After that Naruto scratched him in the chest, but as he did that he saw that the wound was almost done healing itself while it was burning!

**"Enough of this, Mizuki. You will DIE!!!****"**yelled Naruto as he began to get fed up. He then proceeded to try to knock him off balance but soon fount a fist under his chin as he was catapulted into the air. Mizuki with amazing speed reappeared on top of Naruto while he was falling and axe kicked him in the stomach. And before Naruto could hit the ground Mizuki grabbed his legs and threw him with all his might into the forest. As Naruto crashed through some trees he finally came to a stop.

He was covered in blood from head to toe, but Kyuubi couldn't heal him fast enough. His clothes were all torn everywhere revealing his cut flesh. As he lay there he lay there without moving just looking at the sky. Even if it was for a second his 'good' half appeared to be in control. In that one second he remembered his entire life remembering all of those times he was beaten, glared at, and hated, and couldn't help but smile on how fate was going to end it all. He soon became angry and realized that he did nothing that made him proud in his life because of the villagers

_"Its not their fault. They cant see past the Kyuubi and see the harmless boy."_ He thought.**_Yes but think of all the times you were abused_****. Thought his more dark side. ****_Don't tell me that you forgot that incident when you were five?_**

**_FLASHBACK_**

_A five year old Naruto was running through the streets with a mob of angry villagers chasing after him. Soon one of the villagers threw some stones, which made Naruto fall down and scrape his knees on the hard floor._

"_P-please stop! I didn't do anything to you! So just please stop it!" cried out Naruto, as the mob got closer._

"_Shut up demon. You took Nagaki from me and now you will pay!" yelled a random villager. After that more people shouted at him. Soon a chunnin got out some ninja wire and tied him to a pole and smirked. _

"_Since you burned so many people you will now feel what its like demon!" Soon the ninjas understood what he was saying and they also smirked._

"_**Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Element, Grand Fireball Technique)!**" __Yelled the ninjas that knew it. __Soon giant fireballs hit Naruto at the same time._

"_AHHHHHH!!!!" he cried in pain. And since Kyuubi kept on healing the wounds, his skin kept burning off and off again. __That lasted 2 hours._

_(2 hours later in Konoha hospital)_

_Sarutobi heard what happened and soonrushed to the hospital. He soon found a burnt Naruto with in inches of death. Why cant the villager's see past the Kyuubi? He thought. Now since this happened he will surely hate this village and I cant let that happen. I have no choice. After that he started doing hand signs._ "**_Kinen Keshigomu (Memory Eraser)(6)"_**_ he muttered. I am sorry Naruto…_

**_FLASHBACK END_**

Naruto just lay thereprocessing what he saw. It didn't register to his mind that Mizuki was already in front of him.

"Times up… demon.' He smirked and was ready to finish him off. So many emotions were going through his head that only one though was in his mind. _H-have to survive. H-have to show village. H-have to kill Mizuki!_ With one final burst of strength and a roar he launched himself off the ground with amazing speeds. His eyes were closed the whole time. When he opened them he was shocked. His hand had gone through Mizuki's chest completely and in his right hand he was holding Mizuki's still beating heart.

"W-w-well… D-d-damn…" Was all Mizuki said before Naruto squished hiss heart and made his blood fly everywhere. That was it for Naruto. He had his last strength to do that. With a grunt he fell face forward to the ground. As his body hit the ground with a 'thud', the red chakra seeped back into his body, and left his body with smoke coming from everywhere. In Kyuubi's dark cage Kyuubi thought.

**_"Yes this boy has powerful feelings… Soon he will be ready and become the most powerful person on earth and join Satan-sama against those who have wronged him… Soon yes, soon…_**

**To be continued…**

**(Author notes)**

**Yes chapter two done!! **

**Had lots of good reviews so I decided to post this chapter early as a present. **

**The more good reviews I get the faster I will post chapters.**

**I am also thinking if i should add more pairings. If you have an idea tell me.**

**Naruto should learn Kage Bunshin sometime in the next chapter. **

**Note to all the flamers out there- Don't flame unless you have something meaningful to say. You will just be wasting your time. If you flame but you tell me why my story isn't good and I will try my best to change so everyone is happy (and don't say that its not good just because its not like how you want it to be. Its called FANFICTION for a reason!!!)A final word to all those pointless flamers out there-****GROW THE FUCK UP**** the world doesn't revolve around you. Don't like it don't read it.**

**On a positive note: here is a small pole.****Should Kyuubi be male or female?**

**Here are some explanations of my original jutsus.**

**1 Raiton:** **Boruto Tama (Lightening element: Voltage sphere) (B rank)- Original, what this jutsu does is it creates an invisible sphere around your opponent and sends invisible jolts of electricity every second for a minute. Good for immobilizing strong enemies or stopping weak ones. **

**2 Doton: Maruchipuru Kobushi (Earth Element: Multiple Fists) (B rank)- Original. Summons many hands from the ground the size of basketballs or larger. Then the fists proceed to beat the opponent. Requires high chakra concentration to command them, but doesn't use much chakra to use it. Easy to avoid if high level.**

**3 Doton: Naimenteki Bakuha (Earth Style: Inner explosion) (A rank)- Original, The ground under the target explodes in a violent explosion (Duh) and sends the targets flying into the sky. If target survives then the user usually throws kunai or shuriken to finish the target because after the technique the target is immobilized for twenty seconds.**

**4 Katon: Tora tsume (Fire element: Tiger claws) (c rank)- Original- Creates flames on your nails and then shoots them off in a swaying motion (think blood claw from Inuyasha)**

**5 Gyakujou Tora Bakufuu (Fire Element, Frenzy Tiger Blast) (S rank)- Original- A tiger head made of white flames engulfs anything in its path. It is fifty by fifty feet in size.**

**6 Kinen Keshigomu (Memory Eraser) (A rank)- Original- does what the name says**

**See ya in the next chapter after I post it I get good reviews!!XD**


	3. Techniques and academy

**Between Heaven and Hell**

** Chapter three- Techniques and academy **

Summery- What if the jutsus on the forbidden scroll didn't have descriptions? What if Kage Bunshin was not the first technique? What if it was… Shiki Fuujin? Instead of the Shinigami, Kami comes out. NaruXKami Kami is a girl.

"blah" **human and non-hell servant talk**

'blah' **human thoughts**

'_blah'_ **inner Sakura**

"**blah" jutsus, hell servant or demon talk**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto because if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics. I do own all of my OC's and original jutsus, which are at the bottom.**

**AN- Got more reviews than I expected. So because of that I am really happy!!**

**Naruto will learn Kage Bunshin in this chapter, and maybe one or 2 more.**

**I might also add more pairings later on in the story so I am open for suggestions. **

**So far people have been asking to ad femkyuubi and femhaku to Naruto and I am considering it. Even if I do that Kami will still be the main one.**

**I know in the last chapter I underpowered Naruto but I didn't want him to be over powered just in the second chapter. I also think its more reasonable because he couldn't control the form thus making him attack blindly and a lot weaker.**

**In my point of view Mizuki should have been way more powerful and I hoped you liked my first attempt at an action scene.**

**One final thing. I am not sure what to do with Naruto's team. Should he be in the same team or should he go on training trip after he gets the team. So if you have any ideas on what Naruto's team should be, or should he go on a training trip, tell me your idea because there are to many stories in which he gets put on with Sasuke and Sakura on the same team and they just follow the canon. It is OK sometimes but it is just getting to frequent and uninteresting. **

**Enough of my thoughts.**

**Now on with the story!!!**

_Last time _

_So many emotions were going through his head that only one though was in his mind. H-have to survive. H-have to show village. H-have to kill Mizuki! _

_With one final burst of strength and a roar he launched himself off the ground with amazing speeds. His eyes were closed the whole time._ _When he opened _

_them he was shocked. His hand had gone through Mizuki's chest completely and in his right hand he was holding Mizuki's still beating heart. _ "_W-w-well… _

_D-d-damn…" Was all Mizuki said before Naruto squished hiss heart and made his blood fly everywhere. That was it for Naruto. He had his last strength to do_

_ that. With a grunt he fell face forward to the ground. As his body hit the ground with a 'thud', the red chakra seeped back into his body, and left his body _

_with smoke coming from everywhere._ _In Kyuubi's dark cage Kyuubi thought._****

**_"Yes this boy has powerful feelings… Soon he will be ready and become the _**

**_most powerful person on earth and join Satan-sama against those who have wronged him… Soon yes, soon…_** **_To be continued…_**

Now Iruka was nervous. He had just told the Hokage what happened, the Hokage just sped off towards the hospital in which Naruto and that strange girl that came out of the Shiki Fuujin.

_FLASHBACK_

_Iruka stood dazed as he just saw the battle that was unfolded before him. Not only did Naruto beat Mizuki in a fight, but also he beat Mizuki when he showed_

_ powers he had ever seen. They were each fighting each other on a high jonin level battle, and Mizuki was only a rookie chunnin!_ _As soon as he saw Naruto's body fall he yelled out._

"_Naruto!!!" he yelled as he rushed to him. He checked for his pulse. He reached under his neck to feel an artery._

"_Oww!! Hot, hot hot!" he yelled as he realized that his body was steaming hot with smoke coming from everywhere. He then looked closely at Naruto and realized he was breathing and snoring faintly. Even in the midst of all this he couldn't suppress a chuckle._ _ Then he remembered the situation._

"_Oh right I have to get you to a hospital." He whispered to himself. But what about the girl? He thought. I guess I have to take her too. And with that he sped of toward the hospital and then after that to the Hokage tower._

**_(At Hokage tower)_**

_Sarutobi was not having a good day. First he found out that Mizuki tricked Naruto to steal the scroll of forbidden sealing. After that he watched Mizuki tell Naruto about his 'fury little friend'. And then he found out that Naruto not only learned the Shiki Fuujin, but he did it to. After he did that his crystal ball turned blank._

_Now he was sitting in his office waiting for this mess to clear up. He was thinking of sending in ANBU but then realized that it will be better not to send them because who knew what was happening there and he didn't want any of his men to get hurt. Naruto please be all right. He thought._ _Just at that moment Iruka busted in through the door._

"_Iruka what happened?!" yelled the aged Hokage as he saw Iruka all beaten up._

"_You will never believe it." Iruka said as he gasped for breath. He had never ran this fast in his life. Sarutobi just waited patiently until the end of the story. _

_After that he bolted out of the Hokage tower and to the hospital with a trail of dust behind him._ _The 'brown flash', Iruka mused._

**_FLASHBACK END_**

_Ow well_. Iruka thought. Every thing is OK for now at least**.**

**(At Konoha Hospital)**

**S**arutobi just appeared at the Konoha hospital, he immediately slam opened the door and rushed up to the visitors desk.  
"What room is Naruto in?" he asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Oh… You mean the Dem-" She cut herself short because she realized that the temperature in the room dropped by several degrees. She was also finding it very hard to take a full breath.

"H-he is I-in the second r-room on your left on the third floor." She managed to choke out before the Hokage bolted of to the said destination. When he reached the third floor he quickly found the room and entered it. He looked around and found a burned up Naruto sleeping soundly with his breathing proving that he is alive. He saw that there were no flowers, get well cards, etc. He then looked over at Naruto and sighed.

How was he going to explain this to him now? He isn't just going to say 'oh I am sorry everyone hates and wants to kill you in this village. Please don't kill them all for those 13 years of pain they caused you for no real reason. He mused at the thought and didn't realize that Naruto was waking up until he heard a familiar.

"W-what… w-where am I? All I remember is Mizuki said something about Kyu-" he was cut off short as the past days occurrences filled his mind. Before he could do anything he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug.

"Old man…" he whispered.

"I am sorry Naruto that I didn't tell you sooner. I knew that something like this would happen. Please don't hate the village. They are just mindless fools who cant see past the Kyuubi, but you cant really be mad at them. They just needed a scapegoat to put all their sorrow to. Please don't hate them!" Sarutobi said into Naruto's ear.

'O-old man…" was all Naruto could say. "I don't hate village, but I don't like it. I-I think I need time to think over this." The aged Hokage could only smile. "But." The old Hokage's thoughts were cut short. "I am not sure all wounds will be healed."

That made the Hokage bow down in shame. He knew exactly what Naruto was talking about. He was Talking about the time when he was six and that 'incident with the villagers.

"I want someone to train me so I can show this village who I truly am. But right now I don't even know that." Naruto said suddenly. Sarutobi could only nod because he knew how Naruto felt. Then he smirked. He just got a brilliant idea.

"How would you like to learn a certain jutsu called… Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)." He said with a large smile. "D-do you really mean that?" Asked an amazed Naruto.

"Yes. As a matter a fact. I will make a training schedule until you have to go to the academy to get a team, or maybe something else." Naruto looked confused. "What do you mean. I failed the exam." Sarutobi's grin couldn't go wider.

"Then I am glad I brought this." He said. Then he put his hand into his pocket and produced a Konoha headband, but instead of the blue leather it was pure black.

"Consider it as a gift." He said while smiling. "Yatta!!" yelled Naruto, but then he saw that the leather is black instead of the traditional blue. "Ano, why is the fabric black not blue?"

"Well that's because you are not a normal genin. That is a way to identify that you are an up grated genin." Said the old man with a smile. Naruto couldn't be happier if he didn't know about the Kyuubi. Then he asked a question that he forgot to mention before.

"When I used the Shiki Fuujin. Who was that girl that came out of the light?" Sarutobi knew this was coming. He sighed. "I don't really know how to put it. Hell I don't even know who she is. Maybe when she wakes up from her coma (I am evil, aren't I?) you can ask her anything you want. Well I guess that's it for now. I will see you on Monday after you have all healed up to start training you since you were denied lots of training in the academy." With a final word he got up and left.

**(Hokage Tower Monday)**

"Good Naruto I am glad you could make it." Said the Hokage as he watched Naruto come in. Naruto just looked around the room and sat in a spare chair that was in the corner.

" Now if you could I would like you to follow me." After he said that he got up and went to the bookshelf beside his desk. He then reached out with his hand and pressed on 2 of the books at the same time. Soon the bookshelf split into 2 pieces that moved apart revealing a doorway.

"Follow me Naruto-Kun," said the Hokage, as Naruto got up and followed him without even questioning him. As Sarutobi opened the door it revealed to be some underground passage going into the Hokage monument. Without a word Naruto followed the Hokage through the tunnel. Soon they came to an opening and Naruto realized that he was above the Hokage monument in the forest.

"Here is where we will train Naruto-kun" said the Hokage. Naruto just nodded. "Now the first technique that I will teach you is **Kage Bunshin**…"

**(1 Hour later)**

Naruto stood there with only a small bit of sweat coming from his back. "Heh, looks like I already mastered this 'jounin' technique of yours." Naruto said. The Hokage could only stare in amazement. He knew that the Kyuubi's chakra would make it easy for him to learn it but this was ridiculous.

"W-well that was fast Naruto-kun" was all that he managed to say. Naruto could only grin. "Now the second technique is called**Suiton: 1000 Mizu Wangetsu(Water Element: 1000 water crescents)(1)**" said Sarutobi.

"Sound really cool!! Can you show me?" Naruto pleaded. Sarutobi sighed. _"Its now or never"_. He thought.

"I cannot really show you it." Said the Hokage. "Why not?" asked a confused Naruto. "Because I am not from your clan." It took a while for Naruto's mind to register what the Sandaime really said.

"Y-you m-mean my f-family?" was all the poor genin could say. "*Sigh* Yes Naruto your family. Or more precisely your mother. I am still not sure about your father. I have my suspicions but the only one who can confirm them is one of my students Jirayia." _I wonder if it can really be him? He did after all took Naruto out of all the possible newborns that were in the hospital that night_.

Naruto just stared at the old Hokage for a couple of minutes before responding. "Did they l-love me?" he asked with almost a pleading tone.

"Yes they did. And they would have shown it to you if they were still here. Your mother died during child birth while your father probably died during the Kyuubi attack. I am sorry…" was his reply. Naruto just stood there blankly.

"It's ok old man. You don't have to apologize..." The Hokage saw that this was getting Naruto all sad he decided to change the subject.

"Anyway, back to the task at hand. The reason I cannot use that technique is because I will not be able to control it. Only the Uzumaki clan can sufficiently use it without it going totally out of control. The technique creates 1000 crescents of water from a nearby supply of water. With time you will be able to use the technique with only the water vapor in the air. The crescents will vary in size. At first they will be small but over time you will learn how to use it more efficiently and you will be able to control their sizes. How to control them I do not know because I have never used it so you will have to figure this out. Since you are from your clan, you should be able to figure the technique out with ease." Seeing Naruto's face lift up in excitement he continued.

"As far as I know, here is how you use it. Remember try to concentrate on water and a crescent shape" Without wasting more time the Hokage showed Naruto the seals and took a couple of steps back.

Pumped up Naruto did the seals and yelled. **"****Suiton: 1000 Mizu Wangetsu!****" **as soon as he said those words a bunch of ant sized dots rose from a puddle beside Naruto.

"Hehe…" the Hokage could barely suppress his laughter. "You have to hehe try hareder hehe Naruto. I really doubt that will do anything except make the enemy fall over laughing." Was all the old man could manage without going into full blown laughter.

"Grr. Old man I'll show you" retorted Naruto as he pointed his finger at the aged man. As soon as he pointed his finger, more bug sized crescents appeared and launched at the old man.

"Hey cut that out haha, stop that! That tickles!" further humiliating the blond. Naruto was now burning red with steam coming out of his ears and nose. He prepared for another assult adding all of the chakra he could muster into it.

**"****Suiton: 1000 Mizu Wangetsu!****" **he yelled one more time. This time a number of crescents started appearing out of the lake. Each about the size of a finger. The Hokage stopped laughing.

"Maybe I shouldn't have laughed…" lucky for him most of the steered of course and hit nearby objects, leaving small gashes in each. A few managed to nick some of the robes of the previously laughing Hokage.

"Haha take that old man! Damn those are hard to control" was all Naruto could muster before collapsing from exhaustion. The older man smiled before he picked up the sleeping genin and disappearing in a swirl of leaves only to reappear in Naruto's apartment.

**(Next morning)**

The sun was shining long before our blonde hero woke up.

"*Yawn* Man what a day yesterday. I can't wait to show of my new skills to everyone! Sasuke will be so jealous of me!" As he was currently daydreaming about how awesome his day will be he momentarily looked at the clock.

"What 8:50 already! Shit I'm gonna be late." Was all he said while speeding off to the academy.

**(The ninja academy)**

Everyone was excited for the fact that all of them are going to be ninjas today. The classroom was loud with chattering. Soon the door was swung wide open and a panting Naruto stood at the doorway.

"*Pant* I made it. Pant*" "Eh Naruto, what are you doing here? I thought this was only for people who passed the exam." Said a certain lazy genius. "I got promoted. Can't you see my headband?" Naruto replied with a grin. "Tch, Troublesome." Shikimaru then noted that the headband was black instead of the traditional blue.

"Hey Naruto, why is your headband black instead of blue like the rest of ours?" asked the pineapple haired ninja.

"Cuz I'm special." Was all Naruto said while everyone's face faulted. Deciding to drop the subject, Shikimaru just shrugged his shoulders. As Naruto walked through the isle he found only a few untaken seats. He decided to just sit in the closest one which happened to put him near a certain Sasuke. At this time 2 girls burst into the room yelling at one another.

" My arm was in the door first Ino-Pig!!" yelled the one with pink hair, "Well my foot was in the door before you even got here forehead girl!" the second one yelled back. But as soon as they got in the room they saw that Naruto was sitting in the seat next to their Sasuke-kun. The only seat next to him.

"Naruto baka get out of my seat!!" Yelled the pink haired girl with the large forehead. As she did that she pushed Naruto back. While he was fall his elbow connected with a sensitive spot on Sasuke's body resulting in him screaming out loud.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" was the only thing heard in the room. Right after Sasuke doubled over on the ground gripping his crotch.

"N A R U T O!!!!!! Look what YOU HAVE DONE TO MY PRECIOUS SASUKE-KUN! He will need those later on for me!!!!!" As she was yelling she reached back with her fist and punched Naruto to the ground making a small crater.

"How could you be so careless! I hate you! I wish I was never in the same class as y-." She continued yelling until she felt like she could not breathe. The air to everyone was getting heavy in the room. Naruto was on the ground and his bangs were covering his eyes.

Just then Iruka walked into the room and the mysterious atmosphere was gone as soon as it appeared. He glanced over at Naruto not surprised at the scene anymore since he has seen Sakura punch him almost daily.

He just sighed and began to talk. "Now I know everyone in here is excited about becoming a ninja and getting ready to get their own team, but I am sorry but I will have to disappoint you today." Seeing how all eyes were glued on him he continued.

" Due to unforeseen circumstances your former teacher, Mizuki, will not be joining us today and for that we will have to push the team arrangements back one day." After he said that a lot of groans were heard through out the room.

"What happened to Mizuki sensei?" asked one student.

"I am sorry but that information is confidential until further notice. I hope you all can understand this and I will see you all tomorrow to arrange teams."

And with that the entire class slowly poured out of the room until only Naruto was left. He just stared into space. "She hates me?" was the only thing he said.

"If I were you Naruto I would not worry about it to much. This is just a phase and you will get over this in no time." Said a comforting Iruka as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder to show support.

"Thanks Iruka sensei. Don't worry about me I am sure I will be alright." And with that Naruto left the room.

**(Outside the academy)**

Naruto had just walked out of the academy and was thinking on what to do for the day since team selection was moved to tomorrow.

"I know!" he exclaimed. "I have not been to Ichikaru's in a while, I bet they can't wait to see their favorite customer again." After saying that he took off to one of his favorite places in Konoha.

**(Ichikaru ramen stand)**

"Hey old man give me 15 bowls of miso ramen for your number 1 customer!" yelled an enthusiastic Naruto.

"Naruto! How great to see you!" Replied Ayame, the daughter of old man Ichikaru.

"Hey were is the old man?" asked Naruto.

"Oh he took a day off today so I'm in charge for today."

"Cooooooool. I wonder what it will be like if I owned a ramen stand one day." At the thought of that he began to drool.

Ayame just giggled at his actions and gave him his bowls. After the meal he paid for it and thanked Ayame. He was wondering on what to do next when a thought came to his head.

"I know, I'll go see the old man and see if he has any new techniques for me!!" he said while bouncing from roof top to roof top.

**(Hokage office)**

Sarutobi was having a good day. First all of his paper work was done which was a big relief to him. Second his former student Jiraiya mailed him the prototype to his new book called Icha Icha Bikini Paradise. Him being the first person, excluding Jiraiya, to read it. Now he had all of the time in the world to read it. He opened it up carefully like it was holy. Chapter 1: Dorima Defo Island, aka-Double D Island it read. He was about to continue until he heard his door swinging open.

"Hello old man-." Naruto was stopped after he saw what the Hokage was doing. None moved. They just stood staring at each other. After a minute passed Sarutobi decided to break the silence.

"Well you see Naruto-kun, this is actually a disguise. I am actually reading important documents. They are disguised like this so that the enemy will not be able to find them. Yeah that's it." Said the aged Hokage hopping that Naruto will buy it.

"Yeah right perverted old man. Anyway I was just wondering if you can possibly teach me another technique or something cool like that." The Hokage was glad that Naruto dropped the subject but now he had an even bigger situation. If he was to teach Naruto he would not be able to read his precious book. He had one option. He was going to wait until Naruto was fully acquainted with his team and was going on his first C rank mission but the circumstances were dire.

"I am sorry Naruto-kun but I cannot train you today. I have very *ahem* important matters to attend to." Naruto's face saddened. "But I do have a present for you." He continued.

"A present?"

"Yes, it is actually something that belonged to Whirlpool but they exchanged it along with many other things in our trade agreement." He went to a shelf and pulled on a green book. Soon another secret compartment opened and he stepped inside. After a few moments he came out with something behind his back. "Are you ready?" he asked. He did not have to ask. Naruto's face was practically giving away what he though.

Still Naruto answered. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!!" he kept on repeating. Finally Sarutobi revealed what was behind his back.

It was a scythe. It had a long six foot black handle that was divided equally into 4 parts by dark blue lines connecting in a circle. The blade was two and a half feet long and had another tip coming out of the blade about four inches below the actual tip of the blade. The blade was some sort of black metal that barely reflected any light. About 2 inches below it was a miniature one foot version of the blade except it was on the other side of the handle. The base in which the longest of the 2 blades connected with the handle went over the top of the handle and formed a small blade over the top that was about five inches. At the very top near the blades hung 2 dark blue ribbons that reached three fourths of the way down. Naruto could only stare at it in amazment.

"But its looks are not all that it has" said the Hokage as he gave it to Naruto.

"What do you mean?"

"Try molding some chakra into the weapon, more specifically the dark blue rings that divide the scythe." Doing what he was told Naruto was surprised when the parts detached and were being held in place by chains.

"That weapon has the ability to detach parts of it and making it longer and more mobile. Try now to mold chakra to only the very top ring." Explained the old now only molding chakra to the top ring wielded a scythe with the top foot and a half detached and held on to the rest of the weapon by a blue chain.

Testing it Naruto spun the top of the weapon above his head like a lasso, missing the Hokage's neck by mere inches.

"Now lets not destroy my office Naruto-kun. Anyway you can make the chains longer or shorter depending on the amount of chakra you put in. To get rid of the chains just remove your chakra flow from the areas in which it has detached and it will go back to its previous state." Naruto stopped molding chakra and sure enough the scythe went back to its original form.

"One final thing, try molding chakra to the ribbons." By now Naruto could not wait to see what else the weapon could do. As he molded chakra into the ribbons, they suddenly sprang out to life and started enveloping the blade.

"This allows you to tie the blade without the hassle of actually tying it. Isn't that neat? Also when they are used they take away the sharpness off the blade making them a perfect weapon if you do not want to directly kill you opponent." By now Naruto was totally psyched about his new weapon, he jumped on the old man with joy and was yelling thank you over and over again.

In response the old man just laughed at his actions. Finally the bundle of joy said one final thank you and waved goodbye. He then took off full speed out of the door to his apartment to examine his new weapon more closely.

Sarutobi sighed_. Finaly I get to be all alone with you_. He thought wile looking at a certain book. Just then his secretary burst into the room with a stack of papers that seemed to be trailing from the other room.

"Hokage-sama, these are the new treaty papers from Suna. They expect them to be filled out by sunrise tomorrow." His secretary stated. Sarutobi resisted the urge to scream.

**(Konoha Hospital)**

"Doctor she's waking up!"

"That's not possible! She should be in a coma for at least a month!"

"Well it's happening come take a look!" Just then a certain girl's eyes fluttered open.

"W-where am I?"

**(Author Notes)**

**It has been a while hasn't it? Well I am back (for now) and will probably stay. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I hope I get a lot of reviews! (hint hint)**

**Last poll should Kyuubi be a male or female:**

**Male:1**

**Female:7**

**I also had people ask for me to add a narutoxkyuubi pairing and i am thinking about it.  
**

**One final poll: Should Kami be a bratty stuck up girl or should she be nice and shy? Anyway tell me what you think.**

**1. Suiton: 1000 Mizu Wangetsu(Water Element: 1000 water crescents)(A rank): Creates 1000 blue crescents out of any source of water. Can vary in size and power. A special technique of the Uzumaki Clan in Whirpool country. Hard to control precisely unless from Uzumaki clan and can result in a lot of damage to the user.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
